As Good As New
by Gwennily
Summary: My friend xDynamoxDynamitex and I decided to write our very own sequel to "Mamma Mia!". One would start and the other one would continue, and so on ... letting our imagination wander. We had a lot of fun doing it and now we hope you'll enjoy the story!
1. Chapter I

**Hello people! **

**If you cliked on this story, then it means you love "Mamma Mia!" and probably like most fans, would like to know what could happen "after" ... so there you go! You clicked the right title!**

**This story means a lot to me, I had never had so much fun writing before! All that thanks to my dear Dynamo friend, aka **xDynamoxDynamitex** on here, who co-wrote this story with me. It all started quite a while ago, we were both fantasying about a sequel, which we may never see as a movie ... so we decided to write one. With no plan. Just let our imagination wander. She'd write a bit, then i'd continue ... and so on! It was loads of fun and I hope this is a first but not last time! We now hope you will enjoy the story. And please please please, review! That's what gives us the strength to continue!**

**My Dynamo, this is for you ... LOVE YOU!!!**

* * *

The sun was shining on the small island of Kalokairi. In all those years, nothing had changed there. The same sapphire sky, the same emerald sea, and the people seemed to have been living there forever. Even the tourists who came to see the island this summer seemed to have always been part of the picture. And Donna was so happy to have more and more people staying at the Villa, willing to discover the wonders of Kalokairi, without destroying what made it such a paradise island.

_**Love, love is a dream  
We were like two young strands of driftwood  
Caught up in a stream  
We were destined for each other  
From our very first hello  
We came bustin' through that river dam  
And made that river flow  
We will sail upon the ocean  
Till the shoreline meets the sky  
Carried on the first trade wind  
That favours you and I  
We have both of us between us  
Known misfortune in our days  
Darling this time, we're on our way**_

_**'Cause we're here  
And here we'll stay  
We will never throw this love of ours away  
We are here  
And here we'll stay  
We will never throw this love of ours away**_

_**Life, oh life is a chance  
We were the only two who spun the wheel  
And never scored romance  
If we'd stayed to play for fortune  
We'd have broke the banks of gold  
We'd have taken old Las Vegas  
For every cent that she could hold  
Love like ours was made in heaven  
It was blessed by Lord above  
We will spend our lives together  
Forever hand in glove  
We have both of us between us  
Known misfortune in our days  
Darling this time, we're on our way**_

_**'Cause we're here  
And here we'll stay  
We won't ever throw this love of ours away  
We are here  
And here we'll stay  
We won't ever throw this love of ours away**_**  
**

She looked at her baby girl, now deeply asleep in her cot, tiptoed out of the bedroom and quietly made her way to the kitchen.

" 'morning Mom"

" 'morning Soph! Oh my ... bless you for making some iced tea! I'm litterally dying in this heat! Did you manage to get any sleep last night?"

"Not that much but still a bit more than the night before. I can't believe I was born in Greece and still can't get used to the heat! ... Anyway what about you? Seems you overslept this morning ..."

"No, not at all, I started working early this morning. And now I've just got back from giving Julie her bottle and then I took yet again a much-needed cold shower"

"On your own?"

"Of course! What ... why wouldn't I ... Soph, shut up!"

"Oh, mom, I love you" Sophie said, kissing Donna´s cheek and walking away as they heard Julie starting to cry.

"Me too, baby girl, me too" Donna replied, rolling her eyes and starting to head to the bedroom.

She gasped, pausing in the stairs, as she felt the pain of the wound on her stomach.

"Oh My God, how long will this hurt?" she thought, as she walked into the room and took the five days old sweet baby in her arms.

* * *

"Mommy is here, don´t cry my sunshine, don´t cry"

Closing her eyes, Donna kissed her daughter´s head as she calmed down and tears of emotion flowed to her check as she felt her taking her thumb in her tiny hand.

After a few moments of silence, she felt two hands that were now so familiar to her sliding around her waist.

"Good morning beautiful. Happy Anniversary"

"Good morning gorgeous. Happy Anniversary to you too" she answered, turning around and kissing his lips softly "I love you endlessly"

"I love you too"

Soon enough, little Julie was asleep again and Donna placed her back on her cradle, turning around to wrap her arms around her husband.

"Where have you been?" she asked, looking into his eyes.

"Just… around" he grinned, kissing her again.

"Around?" she repeated, deepening the kiss, until she felt his hands sliding under her skirt and slowly broke apart.

"I´m sorry darling" she whispered, looking away "I can´t… it hurts so much"

He scooped her up in his arms and looked lovingly into her eyes.

"Is alright babe, today will be for me to spoil you"

"Thanks" she smiled, silent tears flowing again "What´s that?" she asked, pointing the bag she noticed over the bed.

"That´s what I´ve been up to, your present"

"My present? Oh Sam you didn't forget!"

"How on Earth could I forget our wedding anniversary?"

"Well, it's not as if that date had been marked on our calendars for a while before it actually happened …"

"Maybe, but still it was meant to be, and it was special … I love you, Donna"

With that, he planted a soft kiss on her cheek.

"And I love you, Sam. I love you for who you are, for coming back to me and making my life so perfect … and giving me that wonderful baby girl"

"I love you for the generous and lovable person you are, I love you for having me as your husband, for our perfect life in this heavenly place … and about the baby well, you did the hardest part of the job!"

They shared a passionate kiss, and Donna suddenly broke their embrace.

"Well I guess I should open it"

She walked around their bed, grabbed the bag, took out the package and unwrapped it. Inside there was a thick book, which she quickly opened. It only took her a split second to get teary, her hands shaking, and mouth wide-opened.

"Sam, I … where … where in the world did you get these?"

* * *

**Short we know ... just click the green button ... and you'll get to read more than just the beginning XD**


	2. Chapter II

**Thank you dear reviewers!!! It was so sweet of all of you ... and to than you, we're posting our 2nd chapter!!! And more to come if you still love our story :)**

**Mel my dear co-writer, again I would love to thank you for the great time I had writing this story with you!!! And count me in for the next one, I'm going to read your bit and see where I can carry the story ffrom there hehe**

**To Mel ... to our reviewers ... **

* * *

"My secret! Now tell me, do you like it?"

"Yes, of course I do! I'm just so surprised, and shocked to see all those pictures. All those memories racing through my mind, those pictures of my childhood, growing up in Connecticut … and my parents …

"Cheer up my love, and think of them as wonderful times … and forget the crap that happened later …"

"Gosh I wish I could! I love you even more for giving me this wonderful present, because that's a big part of my life, and whatever has happened, it's part of who I am today … Oh, Sam, have I told you I love you?

"Yes quite a few times today already … but I'm not bored of hearing it, at all! Now please, come downstairs with me, your other present is waiting on the terrace"

"My what?"

"Yes you heard well, I wanted to give it to you tonight, but then thought it would be better if you could get used to it before the party"

"Get used to it? Now you're scaring me, Mr. Carmichael!"

One more time, they checked little Julie, who was still sleeping peacefully. Sam took Donna's hand, and led her to the terrace.

"Darling before you see your present, please remember you're free to love it or hate it, and whatever your decision is, I will be on your side"

"Gosh, you surprise me everyday my love, and right now making me even more curious about that present you got m …"

She couldn't finish her sentence. She stood there speechless, thinking it couldn't be happening. She didn't dare to move any further, but she didn't have the strength – or was it the will? – to run away and hide.

A tall blonde woman approached Donna and hugged her, bursting into tears, holding her tighter with every sob.

"My little girl, how I have missed you … I am so sorry for everything, will you ever be able to forgive me?"

"Forgive us …" a tall grey-haired man said.

Donna pulled away from the lady, and looked at them right into the eyes.

"Do you realize what you're asking me? Do you realize what I had to go through, supporting myself and a child? Without anyone to help and comfort me? The phone call changed my life forever, I hope I would get some kind of support from you, I don't even money-wise. But no, all I got is that you both decided to disown me. And I was left alone at the other end of the world"

* * *

**_Flashback ..._**

"_Well I met that boy a few weeks ago and I love him very much. I'm so in love Mum, this is an incredible feeling."_

"_I'm so happy for you, sweetie! "_

"_There's something else …"_

"_What? He's Greek and you'd like to marry him, and settle on a small island you've fallen in love with? Because if that's it, we would understand, you know. It's quite far from here and it would probably be harder for you to find a job there, learning Greek and all but it's not imp…"_

_Donna dared to interrupt her mother:  
_

"_He's from New Jersey Mum, so that wouldn't be a problem at all. And please don't talk about marriage, things didn't end up pretty well between him and me"_

_"End up? You just said you were in love?"_

_"Yes I love him, and no doubt I always will! But something I don't wish to talk about has come up, and let's just say it made it impossible for him and me"  
_

"_Oh I see ... I'm sorry"  
_

"_Thank you. But… I haven't said it all yet…"_

"_Then go ahead, I'm dying to know"_

"_I'm pregnant"_

"_What?!"_

"_I'm pregnant, Mum. __No doubt, I did the test twice and then eventually went to see a doctor."_

"_Do you realize?"_

"_It was hard to, at first, but I had to get used to the idea"_

"_Used to the idea?! Maybe YOU will get used to it but, I never will! Your Dad never will! The people we know never will!"_

"_Mum, don't make it all about reputation and religion or whatever you're thinking about. We were so in love. I know you and I have talked about those matters a million times and I didn't break the rules until I met Sam. We loved each other so much! We just got … carried away …"_

"_Carried away? Is that really how you call it?"_

"_I know the whole no-sex-before-marriage thing but, as much as this pregnancy scares me, I don't regret any minute spent with Sam"_

"_Sam … so that's his name. Donna please, this isn't about sex before marriage. I mean, ok, you broke the rule, but what can I say? You're in love I understand. Things happen. So let's forget about it. But… a baby? Come on!"_

"_I know! It was not planned! But as you said, things happen!"_

"_But those things simply CAN'T happen! Or at least get married first!"_

"_Mum we're in 1979! The practically-perfect-devoted-housewife way of life is over. At least it is for the new generation. It doesn't mean that girls have to sleep around. It simply means that girls shouldn't be considered as … excuse the word … sluts anymore, when they have children without being married."_

_Liz's face had turned to red. She couldn't believe it. Her own daughter saying those things. That was not how she had raised her!_

"_Not in this house, I'm sorry. I'm an old 50's lady."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I mean, this is your decision now. I wish you love and happiness."_

_Donna was totally confused now._

"_And…?"_

"_Don't bother coming back home."_

_Donna burst into tears._

"_MUM, I NEED YOU NOW! More than ever… I just can't… do this without you…"_

_But then, all she could hear was her mother putting the receiver down. And that, despite the fact she hasn´t even told her about the other two guys._

_

* * *

  
_

"Henry please, tell her how much we regret it all … the nasty way we acted"

"Elizabeth, I'm afraid words won't be enough … If you were her, how would you react, seeing your parents popping out of the blue more than twenty years after they disowned you?"

"Thanks, Dad, as surprising as it seems, I happen to agree with you"

"Donna" Liz said "I'm afraid there is nothing we can do to change what's happened between us, what we said and did. I wish we could because I would change everything. But we can't, so I hope somewhere in your heart, you will find the strength to forgive us and let us be a part of your life again, because we love you more than you will ever know. We're not asking for forgiveness, because you have all the rights to be angry, but please give us another chance. Life is too short and every moment we spent without you was a terrible pain. There wasn't a day without thinking of you, without wanting to find you and take you back home. But damn pride that prevented us from doing so! And made us waste more than 20 years… Please, let's not waste another one …"

"Well... I guess you would like to meet your two gorgeous granddaughters" she smiled.

Liz hugged her daughter tight and lovingly, and Donna held her back, until the pain made her stiffen in her mother´s arms. Then, her father approached to hug her too.

"I´ll go for Julie and see if I can find Sophie around. She has been very mysterious this morning. I think she has something under her sleeve honey" she added looking at Sam and giving him a light kiss, to walk away.

He lovingly followed her with his eyes and she blew him a kiss, trying to walk a little faster.

"Both of them are children of yours, I take it" Donna´s father said.

"Yes, and they are both as beautiful as their mother"

"I´m happy she found someone who loves her like this"

"Indeed, we´re so happy. Did you get married after Sophie was born?"

"I´m afraid... is a little bit more complicated. Looking through those 20 years again won´t do any good…"

"You´re right, all that matters is that you´re together and happy now" Liz smiled "Sophie must be 21, but how old is Julie? Is she a teenager?"

"Not at all, is our five days old baby"

"Oh My God, is that so? Has she just given birth?"

"Yes, a month before her date, because her blood pressure was high and it was risky"

"Poor my daughter, and is the little one alright?"

"Thank God, she´s perfectly healthy" Donna smiled walking back and holding her precious daughter tight against her chest until she moved slightly and started to cry.

"Shhh, my sunshine, mommy is here, I love you" rocking the baby in her arms, Donna quickly calmed her down "That´s it gorgeous, that´s it"

"She´s so beautiful" Liz smiled "I´m so proud of you, little D"

"Mom, I think Julie is the little one now"

"Yes, yes, yes… we are all proud of you Sheridan, but I´m thirsty"

"Gosh, is that you Tan? Is that really you?" Donna shrieked, holding her baby daughter tight again "Where is Rosie?"

"I´m just here, don´t you worry, Cleopatra can´t travel without someone to take care of her"

"Yeah, very funny you lonely wolf"

"Lonely wolf?" repeated Donna, looking at Rosie inquisitively and wondering what could have happened with Bill.

"Yeah, I am still the same. Sleep all day..."

"And wooba all night!"

Taking their time to settle, the Dynamos were introduced to Donna´s parents and greeted Sam.

"Oh, and this is my gorgeous goddaughter" Tanya exclaimed, taking Julie away from Donna´s arms.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey heyyyyy, WHO SAID SHE´S YOURS?!" Rosie exclaimed, hitting Tanya´s side with her elbow.

"We had an agreement" she responded seriously, removing her glasses "Boy for you, girl for me. And this obviously is a beautiful healthy baby GIRL"

"You just had to remember that..." Rosie complained, rolling her eyes.

"Are you serious?! Have you two been playing bets on my unborn child? I don´t believe you!!" Donna shrieked, freaking out.

"And when have you anyway? I think my friend you always loved my sense of... rush"

Opening her mouth to reply, Donna felt Sam´s arms sneaking around her waist and laughed instead, tilting her head back to kiss him.

"So what are the plans for today, you lovebirds? I think I´ve been requested to get a Bar working and ready"

"And a dinner has been demanded over here"

"Yeah, girls. We´re turning the place upside down; I married the man of my dreams"

She turned around, still wrapped in her husband´s arms and slipped her arms around his neck, to pull him closer into a deep passionate kiss.

"I love you" she whispered before breaking apart "Thank you so much for all this"

"It was my pleasure to see you this happy honey"

"Guess what? As long as you´re here I´ll always be this happy"

"You mean, you don´t need me to drew any closer?" asked Sam with a cheeky grin.

Donna blushed thinking her mother was so close to them and could eventually hear.

"I owe you compensation, I know. Later, when we are alone. I promise it will be worth the wait" she winked, kissing his cheek and hurrying to take her daughter away from her friend´s arms, who was holding her quite inappropriately, while Rosie laughed at her inexpert moves.

"Tanya, hand me that baby back right now"

"Yes, don´t slap me" the brunette exclaimed, extending her arms to her friend and shaking her head at the smell "I think she needs you now"

Bursting out laughing, Donna took her daughter back and kissed her head lovingly.

"You´re back with mommy, my angel" as the baby pouted, Donna´s heart melted inside her "She´s so lovely, sweetheart. Thank you. Thank you. I have no other words"

"You know, sexy, I only did the pleasant part" he whispered in her ear and she hit him slightly.

"Behave yourself, Carmichael" she muttered under her breath.

"Do you want me to help you?" Liz asked, grabbing Donna´s arm and smiling at her.

"Yes, a little help is more than welcome. It's been only five days, and I hadn't changed a nappy in 21 years … well 19" Donna said with a grin on her face.

"Those things can't be forgotten"

"Thanks for your help anyway, I appreciate it. And I'm so glad you and dad are back into my … our lives. I've missed you so much no matter what happened light-years ago. You're my parents, I love you, and always will"

With that, she hugged her mother tighter and tighter until the pain made her break the embrace.

* * *

**Loved it? Hated it? Please let us know ... Green is the colour ...**


	3. Chapter III

**There you go, dear reviewers! You are the ones giving us the will to carry on, and we're so grateful for that ;-)**

**We hope you'll enjoy this chapter!**

**To my darling Dynamo ... and to you all xx**

* * *

"What's wrong Donna?"

"I'm fine don't worry"

"No you're not, I can see it. Are you in pain?"

"Well to be honest, yes, kind of. But nothing to worry about"

"Are you sure?"

"Don't worry. It's only that giving birth to little Julie wasn't that easy. She came a month too early and had the umbilical cord around her neck, so to avoid any further complications, I had a caesarian. But everything went well, I swear it's alright"

"If you say so… But still you should rest a little, that scar must hurt. Go get some rest and I'll take care of little Julie and don't you worry, if I have any questions there are a lot of people around here who will be able to help me"

"Thank you so much Mom"

"My pleasure ... Now go!"

*****

Donna was resting on her bed, thinking of all that had happened the past year. No, she just couldn't get any sleep. But just lying there with all her pleasant thoughts healed the pain.

* * *

_**Flashback …**_

_Looking at it, she freaked out, and when the shock was over, she started crying and sat there in the middle of the bathroom wondering what she should do, and whom she could tell._

_Sam, who was in their bedroom, heard her sobs and, not bothering to knock on the door, entered the bathroom and sat next to Donna. None of them said a word, while Donna's head was resting on Sam's shoulder and he held her against him. After a while, he broke the silence:_

"_My love, it hurts to see you like that. Please tell me what's wrong"_

"_Sam I can't ... I just can't ..."_

"_Aren't we married for better and for worse? There is nothing you can't tell me. We're one now. Please… tell" he asked, gently grabbing her chin to meet her gaze and the hot tears cascading down her cheeks_

"_How could I be so stupid and make the same mistake TWICE!"_

"_What the hell are you talking about? What have you done?"_

"_Yet again ... I'm pregnant! And no, this time I am not too young ... I'm simply TOO OLD! Why can't I just be an ordinary woman?"_

"_Darling if you were ordinary, I wouldn't be here believe me. You're the most extraordinary person I know and I love you. And no ... WHAT?! You're pregnant?!"_

"_Sorry ..."_

"_Sorry about what? That's wonderful news! Is a real blessing, not any mistake at all. You´re not alone anymore babe, I´m here"_

_He hugged her so tight she could hardly breathe._

"_And now Donna please tell me what you think is wrong with that ... you should be happy ... don't you want us to have another child together, and share our love? To love and spoil our new baby together?"_

"_Of course I am happy to have a child with you ... I mean I dreamed of that moment so many times, but that was years ago. Now I'm just too old, what if it all goes wrong? What if I lose the baby? And what if I…?"_

"_Well, I would say it is worth taking the chance isn't it? After all, we were not too old to conceive it" he said with a mischievous grin._

"_Yes, Carmichael, you're right!"_

"_How did that happen by the way?"_

"_Do I really have to explain? Drawing maybe? You don´t remember?"_

_Sam burst out laughing._

"_Of course not, I remember VERY WELL, but I mean ... weren't you on the pill?"_

"_Darling after I got pregnant with Soph, I didn't even date a guy ... until you came back. When we got married, I didn't even think of that pill until Tanya-the-expert mentioned it. But I figured out I was too old to get pregnant anyway, and by the way if I want to get the pill, I need to take a boat to the mainland! Silly, huh! And then when I didn't get my period last month, I thought it was the beginning of menopause. Time passed by and I wasn't feeling better, so I went to see a doctor thinking he could give me some medication. I went without telling anyone so no one would worry, and he told me straight away that there was no doubt, that I was pregnant. I freaked out and as stubborn as I am, I went to buy a pregnancy test, hoping it wouldn't be positive ... And now here we are ..."_

"_My love, think of it as a blessing, to catch up after all those years wasted"_

"_Oh, Sam, I love you so much"_

"_Now let's go, tell everybody the happy news!"_

_Smiling, she wiped her tears and grabbed his arm gently._

"_Are you serious, honey?" she whispered, looking into his eyes "You really want a child with me?"_

_Pulling her onto his lap, Sam placed his hands on her stomach, stroking it, and kissed her cheek._

"_Sweetheart, you´re the only woman I ever wanted to have a child with. You´re a fantastic mother to Sophie and you´ll be for this new baby too. The only difference is that this time, I´ll be with you no matter what"_

_Smiling, Donna kissed him softly._

"_I really don´t deserve you. I´m sorry for being scared, baby, I do want to have your child, more than anything in this world. We will have a perfect family"_

"_You´ll never have to be scared again darling"_

* * *

Wiping her tears of joy, as she thought of how wonderful being pregnant again have felt for her, she rolled onto her side and looked through the window.

"How are you feeling Mom?" Sophie asked, sneaking her arms around her mother to hug her.

"I´m alright baby girl, just a little emotional" Donna replied, turning around to hug her daughter back and planting a soft kiss on her head "What about you?"

"I´m... alright, thanks" the girl replied vaguely.

"I was just thinking about the day I found out I was expecting Julie. I was so scared, I thought I was going to die, Soph, or worse, that I was going to lose her. Now she is born, and she´s so healthy and beautiful... I´m beyond happiness I thought myself strong enough and I think it's a miracle that a man like Sam ever wanted to marry me, he was so understanding and supportive…"

"Aww, Mom" Sophie replied, smiling and wiping the tears of joy on her mother´s cheek gently "You´re the most amazing, beautiful, strong woman in this world… How could he refuse to marry you?"

"Sophie´s right, how could I refuse you?"

Donna raised her head, widening her smile, to find her gorgeous husband leaning against the doorframe. The warm loving look in his eyes told her he had been listening for a while.

"I love you" She said and slowly made her way to sit on the bed, as he walked to her and sneaked his arms around her waist, finding her lips in a soft sweet kiss.

"Me too, beautiful"

"Shut up, I´m not beautiful" she laughed, tenderly kissing his cheek.

Sophie sighed and silently started to crawl out of the bed. It was her mother´s anniversary after all and she had a right to spend it with her husband. She knew how much they loved each other and the incredible happiness they brought to each other´s life. Even if Sam wasn´t her biological father, she would always be grateful for him because after all the sacrifices Donna had been through for her, he made her mother´s life complete and she would always see him as the one that made it perfect.

"No Sophie, don´t leave" Sam said, grabbing her arm gently "I´m sorry I interrupted you. I guess you have things to talk about with your mother"

Smiling at his thoughtfulness, she nodded silently, wiping a lonely tear away from her face and hugging him. Cuddling her back, he kissed her cheek and broke apart, to take Donna´s hands in his.

"I´ll get you some food darling, you must be starving, and as you´re feeding Julie you need to eat well"

Kissing her forehead, he stood and walked away.

For a second, Donna remained still, frozen in her own happiness. She had no words to say how much she loved her perfect husband. But suddenly, she looked back at Sophie and noticed she had indeed something to tell her, since tears were cascading quietly down her cheeks.

"What is it, Soph?" Donna demanded, feeling a knot in her stomach. She couldn´t bear to see her baby girl hurt like that "Tell me…"

"Mom, please forgive me, I didn´t plan this to happen..."

"What? What happened baby? You don´t need to ask for it. I love you, I will always support you… Tell me, please"

Grabbing her shoulders, Donna peered into her daughter's big eyes and saw her shaking, but not having a doubt that telling her mother was the right thing to do.

"I´m pregnant Mom, and Sky took off as soon as I told him"

* * *

**Green button bowing, begging, yelling "CLIIIIIIICK"**


	4. Chapter IV

**Thank you again dear reviewers! And and every review you post makes our day, and gives us the will to go on! **

**Now we hope you will like this chapter as much as the previous ones. Enjoy!**

**THE GOD AND GODDESS FOREVER!!!!!**

* * *

Holding her as tight as she could, Donna felt miserable for having boasted her own happiness on her hurting daughter´s face.

"There´s nothing to forgive, baby. I´m sorry, sweetie. I´m here"

And suddenly, she was overwhelmed by rage against Sky for leaving her precious daughter like that.

"You and Sky, what happened?"

"I don't know, he just freaked out when I told him about the baby, then, he packed his stuff and said it was better for him to return to England. And all that time, he didn't give me a proper reason! Anyway, I don't want to know, if that's all he's worth. The baby was not planned but, even though it scares me, it's a real blessing, isn't it? At least, that's what I thought, now I am not sure about anything anymore…"

"Honey, I can't tell you what to do. Now Sky is out of the picture, it is your very own decision. But, whatever you decide, I will be here by your side"

"And so will I"

"Dad!"

"Sorry to interrupt, but Pepper told me what's happening so I wanted to check on Soph"

"She's being very brave despite the whole situation. Now facing the dilemma I faced almost 22 years ago. Keep the baby and be a single mother or … well you know …"

"How did you react when you found out you were pregnant, Mom?"

"Gosh I was devastated! Mind you, knowing there were three possible fathers, and still being there on my own! My whole world was collapsing. I called my parents, hoping to get some advice, at least from my mother and you know the whole story …. I was lonelier than ever. To be honest, I almost didn't keep you Soph. But after a month, I decided to live not only WITH you, but FOR you. To have someone to give my love to, and no regret at all, I've got so much in return! The very first time I felt you kicking, I knew I'd made the right choice and that you were the best thing that could happen to me…"

"Oh Mom, I love you so much! But now, what am I going to do?"

"I'm not trying to influence you decision by telling you all this … only answering your question."

"I'm more likely to keep the baby you know, especially when I think back of our life together. Sure I didn't have a father, but I never missed anything. I was curious to know who he was, but you gave me so much love, I didn't need anyone else in my life. And now I am over the moon, with three fathers and one of them here giving my beloved mother all she deserves, and spoiling me as well!"

"Soph, as your mother said, she felt exactly the way you're feeling when she found out. Only she didn't get any support from anyone. But remember, we will be there for you, as long as you will need us. This been said, I am not trying to influence your decision either, I only want to help you think clearly, so you won´t rush into a decision you can regret"

"Thanks Dad … I guess you're right. I won't be alone, this place is fabulous for a child to grow up, believe me I know something about that! And not keeping the baby won't be easier than keeping it anyway, and I'd have to live with that guilt for the rest of my life …"

"So does that mean you have made up your mind? You still have time to think about it you know?"

"Yes Mom, you're going to be a grandmother. I know what I want. I want to give that child as much love as you gave me. I'll make that child just as happy as I have been. And furthermore, Julie will have a friend! Well more like nephew or niece … gee that's scary"

They all cracked up, then Donna and Sam shared a loving look and hugged Sophie.

"We'll be there darling, I promise"

"I know you will … And now let's get ready for your wedding anniversary party"

With that, she ran away, leaving her parents in total confusion.

"I can't believe my … sorry our … baby is having a baby too! Grandmother, that can make one freak out!"

"Grandmother or not, you're still my sexy Donna"

"Thanks Grandpa, that's really sweet of you … I love you, old bird"

"I love you too"

They shared a passionate kiss, which was getting deeper and deeper.

"Sam, I'm not sure we have enough time for …"

"Shhh… we always have time for that!"

"I'm giving in!" she replied, intensifying the kiss and unbuttoning his shirt, moaning at the delight of his hand caressing the way up her leg.

"Good, that's the way I like it"

A couple of minutes later, their bedroom door flew open. Though they still had their clothes on, there was no way they could lie about what they were about to do. And seeing Tanya and Rosie standing there in the doorframe with a cheeky look on their faces, seemed like a nightmare to the lovers.

"Rosie! Tanya!" Sam yelled

"Yeah please, KNOCK on the bloody door !"

"Shut up Don … Too hard to find a moment when you're not making out, so why bother?"

"Tanya is right … save some for later girl and come with us"

They were both smiling at her and Sam was already standing to let her go, until she let out a quiet sigh. She hadn´t been that close to her husband in a while and despite her friends were a nice surprise and she adored them, Donna wasn´t in the mood to follow them.

"Can it... wait a little?" she smiled, with pleading eyes "We´re in the middle of something important here"

"Donna, did you forget the Dynamo oath? Never leave your friends aside for a man?"

Laughing, Donna grabbed her husband´s arm to prevent him from moving further away from her and hurtfully rested on her elbow to give a serious look to her friends.

"Well, it happens to be girls this is not any man, he's the love of my life. I´ll see you soon enough"

"We already figured that out. We´ll be downstairs Juliet, but your present won´t anymore if you give us enough time to drink it all without you!" Tanya said, rolling her eyes and laughing, quickly dragging Rosie away with her.

"And next time, knock on the bloody door!" Donna shouted.

"Why? Is more fun when we don´t!"

Giggling, Donna rested herself against the bed again and sighed. She remained silent, until Sam sat beside and took her hand to kiss it gently.

"What are you thinking, sweetheart?"

"I´m worried about our babies, Sam. I dread I could be a terrible mother for Julie, and I´m certainly scared for Sophie. I will never forget how it feels..."

Lying next to her, he slid his arms around her waist and kissed her neck.

"I'm deeply sorry I wasn't there the first time, baby, but I'm here now. Sophie has our support and she's as beautiful and strong as her mother, she'll get through it and she won't be alone. And now, we have another gorgeous girl to raise together. And you are the best mother she could ever wish. If that's not a second chance, then what is it?"

"In fact I am so thankful you are here now" she smiled, closing her eyes with a sigh "I don't know what I would do if you weren't here to make me feel this safe and happy again. I've been lonely and sad enough those 21 years for the rest of my life. I just wish… everything will be alright…"

Her voice trailed off with a yawn, and stroking her hair backwards Sam noticed soon enough she had fallen asleep in his arms.

"Me too, me too... Sleep tight, angel" he kissed her forehead and walked away, closing the door quietly.

Sam walked downstairs slowly and thoughtfully, smiling at the image of his sleeping beautiful wife and kid. And he had been honest when he said he always felt lonely without her, despite having another woman by his side. He was brought out of his thoughts when he tripped with his mother-in-law.

"Hi Liz" he mumbled, taking his baby daughter from her arms and kissing her head, to watch her peacefully doze in his arms.

"Hi Sam! Where's Donna?"

"She has just fallen asleep. Julie has been crying the whole night and she's exhausted"

"Oh, poor creature. I'll see you both later then"

"Sure. We wouldn't miss the party"

He was already walking away with the baby, when she grabbed his arm gently.

"Thank you" Liz smiled "I never thought I would see my only child again. So, heartedly, thank you for calling us. And also, because I can see how unbelievably happy she's with you now"

"I think… I'm more happy with her than I ever could make her be"

"She thinks you're a wonderful man, and I have to believe her..."

The woman walked away and stepped into her room, while Sam joined the Dynamos, sitting on a bench next to the stairs, obviously eagerly chasing for their friend.

"Where's Donna?"

"Hi Tanya, good to see you too"

"Oh, don't play sensitive old boy, you know you have a special place on the Dynamo shrine right now..." said the brunette, rolling her eyes and extending her arms for him to hand her the little girl.

"I never thought you could like kids" he commented, watching her cuddle his pretty baby daughter.

"Intention wasn't my problem when it came to having kids. Well... there a lot of things you don't know about me"

He opened his mouth to reply, but was cut by Rosie.

"Or about me. But I'll repeat the question... Where's your wife?"

"She's sleeping, she's sleeping. She's human, you know?"

"You're the one who seems not to know. God, you already wore her out? That was quick!"

"She fell asleep in my arms before I had any chance at all"

"Aw... that's sweet. I expected her to be a little more... filthy, tough. I'm going to bring some drinks" Rosie said laughing and walked away.

"Thanks, hermit" Tanya smiled shaking her head "Gosh, that means you're still unsatisfied... poor woman when she wakes up"

"Believe me, she totally keeps up the pace..." Sam sat beside Tanya and stroked the baby's tiny arm, thinking of something to slide the conversation away from his intimate life with his wife "What did you mean when you said intention wasn't your problem about having kids?"

For a moment, she met her steely gaze, chewing her answer, until she bit her lower lip, looking away and caressing the little girl in her arms.

"Since you're married to Donna now, I guess that puts you into the circle of trust"

He moved his eyes from his beloved daughter to the woman he was speaking to, just to meet the lonely tear washing down her cheek.

"Good"

"When I was sixteen years old, I had an abortion. Years after I found out, I couldn't have children since then"

Speechless, he kept staring at her, and the way she was lovingly holding Julie.

"I dumped the asshole way before I found out about the pregnancy. And I couldn't tell my parents, they would have killed me. I'm a Van Buren, as they used to say. I had no one, and Donna was the one walking with me to the hospital that day, just in case I could bleed out" Tanya shook her head and looked back at him "That's why being this angel's godmother means so much to me"

"What about Sophie?"

"I didn't know until years after she was born. It was then when my first husband kicked me off" she wiped her tears and stared firmly at him "What would you say if it was Donna the one who had interrupted a pregnancy and couldn't therefore carry your child?"

"I love her Tanya, and no circumstances are pushing me to leave her as long as she still loving me back. We didn't expect this marvelous miracle to happen, but it did and it is taking us beyond happiness" he said, kissing her daughter's forehead.

"Definitely, that bitch is a lucky woman"

"Who's lucky?" Rosie asked, as she could hear Sam laughing.

"If you got my drink there, that's me" Tanya replied grinning.

Sam wanted to take his child back in his arms, but seeing his friend so comfortable and loving, prevented him to do so. Anyway, he had different plans by the moment he was back at the bedroom.

"I'll leave you with the baby for a few minutes while I go to wake up your friend"

"Sam, you're still unsatisfied. This cutie will stay here until the next ice age if we have that on mind" Tanya joked.

"Just make sure you keep her alive... and, for God's sake, sober"

* * *

**Singing ABBA's "clicking song" :-)**


	5. Chapter V

**SO sorry to have kept you waiting for THAT long :-( ... After I got the new computer I had to get used to it, transfer all the files, ... So it kept me away from here for a while, but I promise now I'm back for good! **

**I'd like to thank my Dynamo for keeping you entertained with her great stories while I was away 3**

**Now enough, here it goes!!!**

* * *

Sam stepped into the room smiling to himself. The fading sunlight hit Donna´s face delicately and glowed beautifully on her golden curls. In those 22 years, her beauty hadn´t spoiled a little bit. The few wrinkles on her face only made her shinier, and were a cute reminder that they had indeed a lot of time to catch up with.

He walked to her side of the bed, smiling at her peaceful sleep and stroked her face gently before walking into the bathroom for a quick refreshing shower, thinking how he have been happier with Donna the past year than never before in his life and dreaming with the still long brilliant future ahead.

Stepping into the bedroom again, he saw from the doorframe how she was shaking her head, as if struggling, obviously in the middle of a nightmare. He crawled carefully to be on top of her and pinned her shaking arms over her head, kissing her softly.

"Wake up, my sleeping beauty"

But she got her arms free abruptly and pushed him apart, jumping away from him. And then, she opened her eyes and saw his hurt confused look.

"What´s wrong, baby?" he asked, quite afraid to touch her and being rejected again.

"I´m sorry" she whispered, hugging him and hiding her face in the crease of his neck, while he wrapped his arms around her too "I´m sorry, I had a nightmare and..."

"And...?" he asked, grabbing her chin gently and brushing his lips with hers.

"I thought it was someone trying to rape me. I didn´t want anyone but you touching me and…"

"Never" he replied, tightening his hold on her "I´ll never let something like that happen to you"

"I know, and I love you. I never want anyone but you to have me. So I´ll show you how sorry I am. Would you make love to me now?"

"Whenever you want. I love you so much"

She approached to kiss him again, and this time it was all fire and need. She ran her hands down his damp bare chest and stopped at his waistband, pulling apart and grabbing the hem of her blue dress to take it off and drop it to the floor. Smiling, she leaned back against the bed slowly, and seeing the well-known sparkle in his eyes made her body shiver with anticipation. She could clearly hear her own soft moans as he kissed the way down her neck to her cleavage and slid his hands under her body to unclip her bra. She gasped, digging her nails on his arm´s skin.

"Does it hurt?" he asked, stroking her cheek and trying to relieve her from his weight.

"No" she answered, looking lovingly at him and taking his hand from her cheek to kiss it and slid it with hers down between their bodies "Your hands are cold"

"Sorry, it must have been the water"

"I don´t mind darling. I need you, I want to feel your body over mine and to have you inside..."

Donna was cut by his lips over hers, begging for access. She closed her eyes and let herself go, moaning when she felt his full weight over her again and his fingers tangling on her underwear to remove it. Running her hand through his hair, she kicked the towel away and wrapped her legs around his waist, waiting for him to fulfill her and plunging herself into the delightful sensation of having someone so sweet and tender to love her, always caring about her needs before his own.

Sam carried on his slow kisses down her perfectly toned skin, around her breasts and down her belly. Even if she enjoyed the sensation, her body was tensing with desire, flinching under every careful touch.

"You taste so sweet baby"

She grabbed his chin gently and pulled him up again to meet her lips, showing a loving smile. Feeling his hardness against her most sensitive part, Donna had to swallow the knot on her throat to prevent her from moaning. She gasped, parting her legs and looked at him, unavoidably smiling at his heavenly blue eyes.

"I probably taste like milk" the woman giggled, and slid her hand down between their bodies to take hold of him, firmly, a loud groan form her husband showing her move hadn´t been unnoticed "It´s alright honey, just take me now"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and they tangled into a fire kiss again. He filled her slowly and settling a steady pace, locking his gaze with hers, as he gently slid her hand up through her body to intertwine his fingers with hers, over her head.

"You are so beautiful, baby" he whispered, as his thrusts became deeper and more powerful. Donna was breathless and could not shake any reaction from her shuddering body, quickly tightening around him as the wonderful sensation blooming inside of her made her start to trash her head from side to side over the pillow.

"Oh my God, you are..."

Sam´s hand under the small of her back pressed her perspiring body against him, and he moaned her name as it allowed him to increase their longed ecstasy.

"Come with me, come with me" she begged, tightening her legs around him and pressing the nails of her free hand against his back, tugging them down, as she was totally overwhelmed for the sensations. Feeling the volcano nearly exploding inside of her, she melted herself into his lips once more and felt his moves become harder, as her body was aching for it to happen.

She screamed his name when she finally reached her top and it all washed over her as a perfect dream. He kept his lips attached to hers until he followed seconds later and collapsed over her, rolling to lie by her side.

Every word vanished, when Sam looked at her and saw her closed eyes and the way she was smiling. Her chest raising and falling with her breathing, slower every time, and her now damp body not shivering anymore. He couldn´t help to think he didn´t deserve a woman as amazing as her, as he stroked her wet hair away from her face and she opened her eyes.

She was worried by his silence, but also could clearly see the devotion in his eyes.

"What are you thinking, darling?"

"Nothing special, babe"

"Well" she whispered, approaching her face to his "I was thinking that you have just given me the most wonderful time. Thank you"

She kissed him briefly and wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his chest, and he slid his arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

"It was absolutely my pleasure" he laughed.

"I don´t deserve you"

"You´re perfect and I love you. Do you fancy a shower?" he asked, picking up his towel and showing her a naughty smirk.

"Oh, you devil. You know we can´t, we have a party to attend to" she giggled pulling up the sheets to cover her body and sitting on the bed.

He sat beside his wife and suddenly scooped her up in his arms. Donna laughed and threw her arms around his neck, feeling a never ending happiness rushing through her body and overwhelming everything else.

"Is OUR wedding anniversary Donna, I don´t care about being with anyone else but you"

After a soft kiss, she rested her head against his chest.

"You´re right. This day is for us only. Still, I know you don´t plan to be in there just washing my hair. So let´s get you all cleaned up, my devilishly handsome Mr. Perfect"

"Now I like the way you think"

"Oh, shut up and kiss me"

* * *

Donna wrapped the towel around her body tightly and ran out of the bathroom, until her husband slid his arms around her waist and catch her, pressing her body against his. She giggled and leaned her head backwards to meet his lips.

"I don´t know what have you done, but you´ve got me all in all"

"Are you sure you don´t know?" he grinned, trailing soft butterfly kisses down her neck.

"Indeed that was... wow... amazing, even better than here previously" she chuckled, turning into his arms to face him "I missed you so much!"

"Oh, you mean because I..."

He leaned to whisper on her ear and she blushed, looking away.

"Oh, did you have to say it?"

He laughed, kissing her again and squeezing her rear, making her squeal.

"And what are you wearing tonight, sweetheart?"

"Oh, I´ve got something special just for you"

She kissed his cheek and walked to the wardrobe to grab her red slip and a pair of black stockings, sliding them on slowly and trying not to bend her body where she knew it would hurt. Sam stared at her mesmerized, seeing how her stunning body fitted the pieces and how they slid over her soft skin. Just the sight of his wife, facing her back to him and wearing nothing more than her underwear, her hair loose over her back, was enough to turn him on again. He approached and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind her.

"Hurry up beautiful, or I´ll jump on you and there´s no way you would be able to stop me"

She didn´t reply, just feeling his presence fulfilling her, until his hands started wandering up her body to her chest and she pulled away reluctantly, shaking her head.

"Tut tut, same some fun for after the noise, gorgeous, go get ready yourself"

She stepped into the bathroom with her dress and her shoes, or she knew she would never make it to get actually dressed. She sang to herself softly, feeling more happy and satisfied than ever, applying some subtle make up on her face and fixing her hair in a messy bun. She smiled to herself, knowing she could look tired and have her wild hair un-brushed, he would still say she was beautiful. And it was the fact she knew he was sincere that made it so meaningful to her.

With a sigh, she applied some partum on and walked back to her husband.

"Hey handsome" she called, seeing he was distracted looking through the window and leaned against the doorframe.

Once he saw her, his mouth fell open and his heart stopped. Wearing that short red strapless and the black stilettos, she was simply breathtaking. Her golden hair and glowing smile make her shine, and it was astounding to know she was his and no one else´s.

"Wow" he said "You´re a vision of an angel"

"But I am no angel" she smirked, approaching to wrap her arms around his waist and kiss his neck.

"Oh, you want me to rip that dress off you right now?"

"There´s no need to" she joked, taking his hand to slide it up her thigh under the red fabric.

He kissed her forcefully, and they stared at each other in silence until they breath was back, and they both smiled.

"Thanks, really" Donna said, taking his hands and pressing them against her heart "For this wonderful time today and for our beautiful daughter. I have no further words..."

He silenced her placing his finger over her lips.

"There´s no need to say anything, baby. As long as we´re together, everything else is fine" She kissed his finger and he wiped the tears away from her face with soft kisses "Don´t cry darling, I´m here with you"

"I´m just too happy... and you are the bloody reason" she answered laughing "But speaking of our darling princess, where is she? Where´s Julie? God, I haven´t seen her in hours. Hope my mother won´t mind looking after her all this time"

"She´s alright, I left her with Tanya"

"Alright?" she shrieked, startled and pulling apart of a sudden "My baby is probably being bottled with champagne right now!!! Are you insane?"

Donna ran to the door, but Sam jumped and grabbed her arm gently.

"Donna, calm down. She won´t hurt our daughter. Maybe you should trust her this time"

"You´re right" Donna sighed, allowing him to wrap his arms around her again "She´s my best friend, she´ll take care of my baby as if she was her own"

"See?" he smiled, rubbing her back.

"But that´s not any better. I´ll still go and check"

He laughed and shook his head.

"I´ll join you in a minute, have a phone call to deal with"

"Is ok, I´ll miss you" she answered with a quick kiss and left the room.

"I´ll miss you too" he said, but his words were left lingering in the air.

Donna rushed down the stairs, as fast as her heels will let her, but she came to a sudden stop once she saw her friend holding her baby daughter. Her expression softened and she immediately understood there was no reason to worry. Seeing how lovingly her Tanya was looking at Julie melted her heart. She had never seen her dealing with babies so closely. She was always running away from them because she ended up feeling empty when they were gone. But of course, she couldn´t resist her best friend´s new born little girl.

She smiled to herself and slowly walked to the bench, to take her daughter in her arms and sit beside her friend.

"Finally you´re here! I won´t bother asking what took you so long"

"Is my anniversary honey, I´m meant to spend it with my husband, isn´t it? But I missed my sunshine so much" she said, kissing softly the baby´s little head.

"Yes, she´s gorgeous. And you have a man who truly loves you. You´re lucky my friend, do you know that?"

"I feel the luckiest woman on Earth. Did my darling Julie behave this afternoon?"

"Oh, yes, she had been sleeping all the time. She´s precious"

Tanya stroked the girl´s tiny arm, and the baby woke, taking her finger in her small hand. Donna saw a tear washing down her friend´s cheek and hugged her with her free arm.

"I wish I had talked you out of it Tan. I can´t change the fact I didn´t. I was even younger than you. I´m sorry..."

"Is not your fault, darling. You did the right choice keeping Sophie when it was your turn, and you were all alone too"

"Yes, all alone" Donna sighed, thinking of how her eldest daughter must have been feeling and cradling her baby tighter against her "I love you, sunshine"

"I wonder why is the little hermit taking so long"

"Yes, speaking of Rosie, where is she?"

"She went upstairs to freshen up. I think I should leave you to feed your baby and follow her"

"I know is impossible, but don´t take long dear!"

"You can´t rush a masterpiece" she laughed, walking away.

"Donna, there you are!" someone shouted, before the woman could turn her attention back to her baby daughter.

"Hey mom, how are you? Thanks a lot for looking after Julie"

"It has been a pleasure. You look beautiful, baby girl"

"Baby girl? Aw, mom, I think I´m already too old... but thanks"

"No. You´ll always be my baby girl"

"Thanks, I missed you mom" Donna said, resting her head on Liz´s shoulder.

"I´ve missed you a lot too. Where have you been?"

"Just spending some quality time with Sam" she replied, blushing slightly "This princess had us on our nerves the past few days"

"He seems to be a gentleman"

Donna giggled thinking of her husband, closing her eyes for a moment.

"There are no words to describe him. He´s an amazing husband, a fabulous father, an awesome man and a wonderful lover. I love him, and everything he has given me"

"I could tell, from the first moment I saw you that you were terribly happy. And I was truly glad to find it. But, tell me, how did you get to marry him a year ago?"

"Well, is quite funny because when he came back to the island I didn´t know yet he was already divorced, and I..."

* * *

**Just click the Holy Green Button, and there'll be more coming ^^**


	6. Chapter VI

**Sorry people to keep you waiting! We're slowly getting to the end ... After this one, one more chapter to go, and we'll be done! Sad, sad, sad ...**

**Tomorrow is my Dynamo, my partner in crime's birthday, and I thought she'd love to read all your (good?) reviews on that very special day!**

**My Dynamo, I LOVE YOU! And HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Wishing you all the best and Sam in a swimsuit!**

* * *

"WHAT? Divorced? Donna, are you telling me you married a divorced man? How could you...?"

"MOM! He's 41, did you expect him to be a virgin?"

"No, of course not, but DIVORCED! Come on, Don!"

"Don't tell me we're going to fight again, because I don't have the strength too. Don't you think we have wasted enough time? Can't we just go on as a big happy family?"

"I… don't know, this is such a shock!"

"We're in 2000, don't worry, those thing happen every day. There's nothing wrong with marrying a divorced man"

"If only he was a widower, that would be alright … but divorced, it's never good for one's reputation"

"I don´t care about my reputation! I love him! And I challenge you to find a single man over 40 who's not divorced! Of maybe I should have married a 20-year old boy?"

"Donna you're being a pain again"

"No I'm not! Seriously Mom, if you want to hear the whole story, that's fine by me!"

"Go on then"

"I met Sam in Athens twenty-two years ago. He was there for the summer, as an architecture student. I won't go into details, but it has nothing to do with a fling, we fell in love, deeply. And by the way, with you calling me a slut years ago, well just so you know he was the first, if you know what I mean. Our love story was just perfect, we were both in Heaven. Until the time came for him to go back to New York. That's when he told me he was engaged. I didn't even let him speak, I ran away yelling I didn't want to see him ever again. It took me only a couple of days to start an affair with Bill – Rosie's boyfriend, you saw him earlier today – there was no love, just a common love for the sea and freedom. Of course, it didn't last. Then I went to Paris, and that's where I met Harry, a British student. We both traveled to Greece, had a short affair. You'll see him at the party tonight, but don't be surprised, he turned out gay. I know you're probably going to judge me, call me a slut or whatever. But with Sam it was pure, true love! And the other two, as much as I still enjoy their company, I went with them out of total despair. And by the way, that is why Sophie has three possible fathers, which she is quite happy about. She doesn't want to know which one is her real father, and neither do I. We're happy as we are"

"Well, we can't turn back time, can we? I'll have to get used to the idea, but thank you for being so honest, after all nothing forced you to tell me all that"

"Thanks, I appreciate it. You see, sometimes you can be understanding AND open-minded."

"And now, how comes Sam and you are married? Go on, I'm dying to hear the story"

"I owe it all to my darling daughter. At the time she was sending out the invites for her wedding, she found the diary I kept the year I was pregnant with her. And so she decided to invite her three possible fathers, thinking she would immediately recognize the real one. But she didn't … And there I was surrounded by three ex's. And I had to face the fact that I still loved Sam, just as much as 20 years before. And he still loved me. Sophie decided not to get married, and Sam 'didn't want to waste a good wedding' so he proposed to me. Totally against the idea at first, I gave in after a few … seconds" she said grinning "And that's when our dream life started"

"I see but … are you telling me that he married that girl he was engaged to, after cheating on here?"

"Yes … and no. He went back to her after I'd run away. But only to call off his engagement. But that I didn't know, I thought he'd gone back to marry her, that's why I went with Bill. Sam came back to the island to be with me, after breaking up with Lorraine, to find out I was with another guy. He didn't even bother talking to me, which I understand, and went back to New York for good and married her, out of despair as well. It's only 20 years later that we both found out it was all misunderstanding, and we took another chance. And we're now happier than ever. And I want my parents to be part of that new life. So please, get over the fact that he's divorced, it doesn't mean anything"

"I guess he got divorced for the best. And he makes you so happy, I can't ignore that. Just forget what I said and get ready for the best anniversary party"

"With all the ones we love surrounding us? It will be the best party for sure!"

All the tables were laid outside, the music could be heard miles away, as well as the laughter of a dozen of people.

"Darling pass me the water please, I think the Ouzo is killing me"

"Not as strong as you used to be, Don?" Tanya said making fun of her friend.

"There is a difference between sipping champagne and sipping Ouzo!"

"True true … get back to champagne then"

"We're true Greeks now! You go try the Ouzo!"

"Darling do you think there is one kind of alcohol on Earth that I haven't tried yet?"

"True … what was I thinking?"

"Sorry to interrupt you girls" Rosie said "But I think we'd better go for you-know-what before you both collapse"

"Gosh yeah, I almost forgot! Stand up and walk, Tanya!"

The girls went up to Donna's bedroom where she still kept the old drunks with all their old costumes.

"Here we are, the sinful room"

"Shut up and get changed!"

"Hey Donna, you must admit Tanya is right"

"Maybe or maybe not? After all we didn't do 'it' until or wedding night"

"Depends if you mean last year or twenty-one years before"

"Girls, I love you but you can be a real pain"

"Ok, then, look into our eyes, and say you're going to go to bed gently tonight … without … well you know"

"Rosie, you're becoming as naughty as Tanya you know. I miss the little hermit! And no, I won't make such a promise, not today, or any other day"

"And why's that?" Tanya asked

"Because it wouldn't take me long to break it!" Donna said laughing

The Dynamos joined her laughter and danced around the room still sipping champagne and fitting the spandex.

"That's the Don we love!"

A few minutes later, a tune – well-known to Sam – started playing and the Dynamos appeared on the terrace, singing. Donna was dressed in her long strapless red dress that had caught Sam's eyes years ago. And now there she was, twenty-two years later singing their song, for him and him only, and he knew it. Their gazes met, and she sang the whole song looking into his eyes, with that smile on her face that always made him melt. The glowing, innocent, bright smile that caught his heart with the first glance.

_I'll never know why I had to go_

_Why I had to put up such a lousy rotten show_

_Boy, I was tough, packing all my stuff_

_Saying I don't need you anymore, I've had enough_

_And now, look at me standing here again 'cause I found out that_

_Ma ma ma ma ma ma ma ma ma ma ma ma ma ma ma ma my life is here_

_Gotta have you near_

_As good as new, my love for you_

_And keeping it that way is my intention_

_As good as new and growing too_

_Yes, I think it's taking on a new dimension_

_It's as good as new, my love for you_

_Just like it used to be and even better_

_As good as new, thank God it's true_

_Darling, we were always meant to stay together_

_Feel like a creep, never felt so cheap_

_Never had a notion that my love could be so deep_

_How could I make such a dumb mistake_

_Now I know I'm not entitled to another break_

_But please, baby, I beg you to forgive 'cause I found out that_

_Ma ma ma ma ma ma ma ma ma ma ma ma ma ma ma ma my life is here_

_Gotta get you near_

_I thought that our love was at an end but here I am again_

_As good as new, my love for you_

_And keeping it that way is my intention_

_As good as new and growing too_

_Yes, I think it's taking on a new dimension_

_It's as good as new, my love for you_

_Just like it used to be and even better_

_As good as new, thank God it's true_

_Darling, we were always meant to stay together_

_Yes the love I have for you feels as good as new_

_Darling, we were always meant to stay together_

* * *

**Just click, click, clik ... and you'll make someone's day!**


	7. Chapter VII

Frantic claps were raising everywhere and lifting a deafening noise. Donna wiped her teary eyes, smiling widely and never breaking eye-contact with her husband. Once the shouting had somehow diminished, she ran down the stage and back into Sam's arms. Knowing her wound would still hurt, Tanya tried to stop her, but Donna was so quick she couldn't get a grip of her, and her friend didn't even seem to notice. She just straightened and smiled to herself: she had failed several times, so seeing her friend so devoted and happy was heart-melting beyond what she thought romance could ever be. It didn't fit her, but it seemed to fit Donna quite well.

She slid her arms around her husband's neck, as he wrapped his arms around her waist and placed his forehead against hers, staring silently into her eyes. Slowly, he placed his finder under her chin to raise it and brushed his lips against hers. The touch was soft and sweet, but just as meaningful as the first one they ever shared. There wasn't urgency or passion in it, but a promise of undying love, a promise he will never leave her side again.

"Are you still happy we got married, Mrs. Carmichael?"

"If I'm happy?" she giggled, shaking her head "I think this will be the happiest day of my life for a very long while. But... what about you...?" she asked doubtfully and biting her lower lip. For some reason, it brought a knot to her throat thought that he could not be as happy as she was.

"What can I say, darling? Happy would be an understatement. You are my key to paradise"

"Aw, you're such a sweet talker. I love you, Carmichael"

"I love you too. This have been a wonderful year and it's just about to get better"

"Yeah, how com...?" she smirked, but before she could finish her sentence, he kissed her with a forceful passion, wrapping her tighter in his arms. With a quiet moan, she closed her eyes and gave him the access he was begging for, feeling quite dazzled when he broke apart and looked into her eyes again.

"Wow... I see how" she managed to answer, running her hand through his hair.

She was slowly approaching his lips too when the music suddenly changed and it started to play "Everything I do", so Sam smiled and extended his hand to her:

"Can I have this dance with my beautiful wife?"

Facing his charming smile and his deep loving blue eyes she was mesmerized, and for a second, she couldn't gather an answer. Everything was just too perfect to be real. Finally, when his smile was starting to disappear and he was about to take his hand back, disappointed, she took it and smiled.

"I would love to"

He pulled her closer and kissed her hair, taking a strand of hair away from her face.

Silently, they enjoyed the feeling of swaying at the sound of the music, wrapped in each other arms and love. When the song ended, he spun her around and held her tight against him.

"Sam, what are you doing?"

"I´m just showing you how truly happy I am"

He left her for a few seconds to come back with two glasses of champagne and handed one to her.

"Happy Anniversary darling. To this, and the many years together to come"

"To our happily ever after"

Once again, their lips find the way to each other and they kept moving slowly with the songs.

"I think I'm already tired" Donna whispered into her husband's ear.

"Don't tell me that, I had something different in mind"

"Don't tell me... you always have the same thing in mind"

"Oh, you're exaggerating"

"But I never said I didn't love it"

She kissed him slowly until they heard someone clearing her throat.

"Good to see, you're not actually attached together" Tanya smirked, hitting Rosie with her elbow as she was already giggling.

"You two will never change, right?" Donna shook her head laughing and placed her hands on her hips, before hugging her friend "Thank you Tan for being here and taking care of my daughter, it means a lot to me"

"It was a pleasure, honey, you have a lovely little girl. I´m delighted to see you so happy"

"Oh, thanks. I think this was really worth waiting for. AND... I´ll take your word for those vacations to LA, huh?"

"You bet" the tall brunette grinned and Donna moved to her other friend.

"Thank you so much Rosie, for the lovely meal and for being here. It means... so much"

"It wasn't sacrifice at all darling, you deserve all this and much more"

"You'll both be here for Julie´s christening next month, right?"

"Of course, who do you take us for?"

Donna smiled when she felt Sam´s arms sliding around her waist and his head on her shoulder.

"Thanks for coming girls. This was quite a night"

"I would rather say it WILL be quite a night" they giggled, walking away.

"They are crazy, you know?" he said with a sigh, making a smile bloom in her face.

"But they are great friends" Donna answered, kissing his cheek.

She then took his hand to head looking for her parents.

"Thank you so much for coming. It means a lot to see you both again and having you back in my life and in my children's life" she smiled hugging them "I love you both"

"We love you too, baby girl"

"Mom...!"

"Thanks for calling us Sam, take care of our daughter and granddaughters"

"I will" he answered, kissing his wife´s softly.

A tear ran down Liz´s cheek seeing how her daughter was indeed so happy. Because despite everything happening between then, she loved her and had been praying all this 22 years long to know somehow, that she was indeed this happy.

"Now there´s only one person left before we can run away babe" Donna whispered, looking around until she found Sophie talking to Pepper next to the Bar and she left him to walk to her.

"Hey mom, you want to talk to me?"

Looking at her daughter up and down, and noticing how beautiful and grown up she looked, Donna was suddenly overwhelmed by a strange feeling of loss, as if Sophie wasn't her little girl anymore. Speechless, she hugged her tight and let the tears run down her face. Sophie remained silent, holding her mother too for a while, until she break apart and wiped her tears.

"What's wrong, mom? What had happened?"

"Nothing, princess. I love you. You'll always be my baby girl, right?"

"Aw, of course I will" she answered giggling and cuddling her mother again "I am a princess because my mom is a queen. I love you too mom"

Laughing Donna kissed her cheek and grabbed her face in her hands "And don't you ever forget we will always be here for you darling, you are not alone. Someone who'll make you cry does not deserve your tears"

"I know" the girl sighed "Thank you because you've always been the best mom, and I have not always been the best of daughters"

"Of course you have been" she answered, moving Sophie´s face from side to side "Why would you say that?"

"I just... don't want to be a burden to you. You have a new family now, and I was supposed to be married and settled by now, this should be my wedding anniversary and..." her voice trailed off between her sobs "I've been so stupid that day, saying... saying I didn't want to get married and screwed it all"

Then, Sam took Sophie in his arms and kissed her head, rubbing her back.

"Don't cry, darling, and don´t have any regrets. You made the right choice. He didn't deserve you, princess. And you're not a burden, not now, not ever. You are part of our family, you will always be our first daughter, and we're delighted to have you here"

"Thanks... dad" Sophie whispered.

"See... that's it" he replied, smiling at her and wiping her tears.

"He's right Soph, you made the right choice. We wouldn't want you to leave! I may have Julie now, but you will always be my baby girl"

"Thanks mom. I love you"

"I love you too. Now you go have fun young lady!"

Donna rested against Sam's chest and placed her hands over his on her belly when he held her, as they watched Sophie walk away and start dancing with Pepper.

"You know? He was her boyfriend before Sky showed up and she dumped him. I always told her she shouldn't, but couldn't do anything but supporting her when she decided to get married. After all, I'm now beyond glad she did"

"So am I babe. She´s just like you and she´ll be alright"

"She will, I know, she will. Shall we...?" she asked pointing to the stairs.

"Your wish is my command, your majesty"

"Oh, stop it" Donna said, hitting his chest slightly as he scooped her up in his arms "Just take me there"

Donna leaned over the crib looking lovingly at her sleeping daughter. She was mesmerized by the heart-lifting thought that she and her beloved husband had conceived a child so beautiful. She was dragged out of her thoughts when the little girl started crying and she took the baby in her arms.

"What´s wrong, sunshine? Why are you crying?" she whispered, stroking her tiny arm until the girl clenched her little hand around her finger and calmed down slowly "Aw, you missed your mommy" she added, kissing the baby´s button nose and walking to sit on the bed.

She cleared away a lonely tear falling down her cheek and looked up, to find her husband resting against the doorframe on the bathroom door wearing only his underwear and smiling lovingly at her. Another tear escaped her eyes at the sight of the pure devotion in his eyes. She was madly and deeply in love with him, so much she was even scared. And miracle was the only word she knew to describe the fact he certainly loved her back as much.

_God, I´ve been so silly and emotional lately..._

Smiling, she took off her shoes and raised her legs to the bed, signaling to her husband to come and take a seat beside her.

He rested against the headboard and Donna placed herself between his legs, resting against his body and closed her eyes with a sigh. It had been a long exhausting day and all she wanted was to be back to the peace of her husband´s arms. A wide smile crept into her face when she felt his protective arms around her.

"Isn't she gorgeous?" Donna whispered, looking lovingly at her daughter again.

"Just as gorgeous as you, sweetheart" he replied, kissing the side of her head.

She turned to place a soft thank you kiss on his inviting lips.

"I think if I´m still this happy tomorrow morning, I´ll burst"

"No, because I´m just about to make you happier" he said, kissing the way down her neck and her back to the zip of her dress.

"Give me a minute" Donna hardly whispered, looking back at the peacefully sleeping baby and walking to place her back in the crib. She covered her with the soft pink blanket and stroked her cute little face, watching her sleep like an angel.

"Sleep well, my beloved angel"

She leaned to place a last kiss on her head and walked away.

_We´re back were we begun..._

Smiling sexily, she undid the zip of her dress and let it slid to the floor slowly, revealing to her husband her perfect curves bottled in a magnificent piece of lingerie. She giggled seeing his eyes widening and her own body flinching under the strong anticipation.

"So, what was your plan?" she asked, crawling over the bed to reach him and placing an alluring kiss on his lips.

He rolled her to be on top and quickly removed her slip, so she was only wearing the stockings. She moaned when she felt his body pressed against hers and slid her hands down his back to remove his underwear, wrapping her legs around his waist.

"You really want me tonight, huh?" she whispered, fighting hard to restraint a scream when his mouth reached her breasts.

"Oh… busted" he answered, his lips back to hers "And tonight, the stockings stay darling"

"Oh, you maniac" she replied laughing.

*** THE END ***


End file.
